Screw The Consequences, Curse The Fates
by Rixxistro
Summary: AU:A two part fic...What if Rogue had arrived earlier than Mystique, and failed to meet‘Risty’ but instead, met a certain cajun transfer student from the New Orleans.ROMY hints of ScottJeanDuncan and Lancitty


**Hello All!**

I'm on a bit of an updating spree and I hope I get oodles of reviews form all you peopel who read my fics..but if you can't, then no pressure...I try to review to what I read...and feedback is ALWAYS welcome:D

Read and Enjoy!

**

* * *

Chapter One- Screw the Consequences**

* * *

She hated assemblies.

They were long, boring and totally unnecessary. A chance for the stupid principle to babble mindlessly and go on and on and on about school spirit and other such boring topics.

The girl known as Rogue scanned the quickly filling auditorium with a scowl, from where she stood in the door way, arms crossed over her chest. Her thick dark auburn hair fell to her chin, wid snow white tendrils framing either side of her undeniably pretty face, one rogue strand of white fell into her icy emerald green eyes outlined thickly in black, with dark plum eyeshadow, her full lips coated with a dark purple gloss.

She wore her usual gothic garb, a form fitting black tank top, under a long sleeved dark green sheer mesh over shirt, along with a short black skirt, and a pair of thin dark green tights hugging her long legs, hands and wrists protected by black gloves, neck by a wide black choker and feet by a pair of black leather combat boots.

Her eyes hit the four familiar faces standing against one wall, the brotherhood. She hid a wince as she was reminded of her recent betrayal, if you could call it that. Mystique used her, that was enough for her. Pushing all guilty thoughts out of her mind, she walked over to the vast bleachers.

"Hey Rogue, you can like, sit here." offered Kitty. Kitty Pryde, the typical sweet girl next door, complete with a bouncy pony tail and big blue eyes. It bugged the living snot out of the goth.

"No thanks Kit." she drawled, before moving on, ignoring the slightly hurt look on the younger girls face. The slim brunette had been trying to be nice, and even friendly to her new roommate, but Rogue wasn't ready for a new friendship. Well...not yet at least.

Walking past the ever popular Jean Grey, Rogue rolled her eyes as the tall, thin red head chatted with her friends, sitting by Duncan, she also noticed the rather hurt look on Scott's face, as he sat several rows up from her. The 'fearless leader' of the X-Men was so hung up on the pretty telepathy, it almost made her sick. And it didn't really help that she didn't really like Jean anyways. Perfect Jean with everybody wrapped around one well manicured pinky.

She spotted Kurt and Evan sitting up in the bleaches, in the back. Kurt waved to her but she only rolled her eyes and cracked a slight grin as a paper air plane launched by Evan got Duncan in the back of the head, the blonde football player scowled, whirling around, only to see two random kids right behind him, not noticing the two mutant teens in the back.

She made her way to her usual spot, to the back of the bleachers, far to the left, where not a lot of people sat. Sitting down just out side of the shadows, she shook her head slightly as Lance made his way over to Kitty, knocked the kid out of his seat behind her and sat down. The guy was worse than a love sick puppy.

"How long do dese assemblies usually last?"

She jumped at the southern voice that spoke from besides her, she hadn't heard a southern accent for a while so it was somewhat surprising, if not welcome.

She turned and raised an eyebrow at the guy who sat just behind her, holding a schedule in his hands, which were gloved in fingerless black leather biker gloves.

It was a tall, good looking guy, around her age, with a tan lankily muscular build and shaggy dark brown hair hanging into his darker brown eyes. He wore a snug black long sleeved shirt, along with a pair of narrowly loose faded jeans, under a dark brown trench coat. He wore a sort of embarrassed lop sided grin.

"Too long, yah must be new. The names Rogue." she had no idea why the heck she was introducing her self to the guy with the cajun accent, sure he was beyond good looking, but that wasn't really a good reason for her. Maybe it was because he was one of the few people in the gym that wasn't dressed like a Calvin Kline model.

"I'm Remy, just transferred in from N'Arleans de other day. Kinda off track, y' know?" he shrugged, and she caught her self staring at his eyes. (For some reason they seemed a bit...off, unnatural for his face. Not that they weren't nice...they were pretty nice, Rogue admitted to herself. But it was something about that shade of brown..it almost pulsed red.)

Oh...well maybe that's why...fellow southerner...lame excuse.

"Yeah, Ah kinda just moved here a few months ago." she found her self telling him, he grinned.

"From Mississippi?" she nodded and grinned back.

"Most people don't get it, but considering you're a swamp rat." she trailed off teasingly, causing him to laugh.

For almost no reason what so ever, she felt drawn to the cajun, she hadn't even made one snide remark, sarcastic teasing, but so far no scathing retort, and in truth, she didn't really want to.

"Dat ain't no way t' treat a fellow southerner, river rat." he drawled.

"Yah know, usually if anybody called me that, Ah'd have to beat them." she raised an eyebrow, "But since you're new, Ah guess Ah can cut yah some slack."

"Well...merci mon chere," he did a little exaggerated half bow, just as a sudden burst of wind blew threw the small space.

"What de 'ell..." muttered Remy, just as a familiar silver haired speedster appeared next to Rogue.

"Hey-Roguey-Roo, miss-me?" smirked Pietro, Rogue scowled as Todd hopped up to the seat next to Remy.

"Hey yo, you're the new kid." he observed.

"Wow, way to go Toad, yah got it in one." Rogue rolled her eyes, before glaring at Pietro, who had decided to fling his arm around her shoulder.

"Get lost Tro." she snarled, Remy looked slightly sick at the sight of Toad's tongue lashing out and catching a fly.

"Aw...-but-Roguey-Lance-is-all-twitter-patted-over-pretty-kitty-and-now-we're-all-alone." he pouted.

"So, you got a name or something?" Toad asked, after burping loudly,

"Uh..."

"Remy, meet the Brother hood of losers, they ain't got a full brain between them, and this is only a half of them." Rogue told him, before ramming her elbow in Pietro's rib.

"OW!" yelped Pietro, before turning to Remy.

"What-exactly-are-your-intentions-towards-our-dear-former-Rogue?-Hmm?-Hmm? Hmm???"

"THATS IT!" exclaimed Rogue, before jumping up and storming down the bleachers.

'Rogue! Where do you think your going? The assembly is about to start!'

'Outta mah mind GREY!' Rogue slammed down her mental barriers as she stalked out the gym doors and out to the parking lot. Scowling she remembered that Jean had driven to school, do the fact that Scott's precious Isabella was in the garage.

She was about to blow another fuse when she heard a small cough behind her, whirling around she saw Remy, standing by a sleek black and dark red motor cycle. He had an small grin on his handsome face.

"Need a lift? De whole thing was a bit too much for Remy." he admitted, straddling the bike.

Inwardly Rogue weighed the options. One, go back inside and sit through an hour of Kelly's lame speech about soccer rallies and other such boredom, most likely having to put up with Pietro and Todd, and after ward getting a ride home with Jean, who would chew her out for leaving like that, or Two, get the heck outta here with a beyond hot cajun, and most likely get chewed out by Jean for leaving like that. Hmm..choices, choices.

Slowly a grin slid over her pale face.

"Let's get outta here." she told him, sliding on behind him and wrapping her arms around his chiseled torso. Screw the consequences.

* * *

Well? Whattya Think? I have Chapter Two ALL ready and waiting...for at least 5 reviews...so COME ON PEOPLE!..I'll give you pixxxiii stiiickks...oooo...taste the sugary goodness...and try not to eat the paper people...

Pietro: Yeah,-that-doesn't-taste-so-good

Me:..WHEN DID YOU GET HERE????

Pietro: (raised eyebrow) Uh, didnt you read your own story?

Me:...Uh...Uh...(looks away) Of course I did...ehh...

Pietro:...

Me:...

THANKS FOR READING! REVIEW IF YOU WANT CHAPTER TWO!!!!!!!!

-Rixxi


End file.
